


Pancake Dance

by PaigeyD93



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable boyfriend Naruto, M/M, Sasuke is amused, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeyD93/pseuds/PaigeyD93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wakes up to loud music and delicious smells coming from his kitchen. What he finds there both shocks and amuses him. Small little SasuNaru story I came up with while listening to a catchy/funny song (song info inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=creEedNpvgI

There was a muffled groan in the silent room as Sasuke buried his face deeper into his soft pillow. Sunlight was streaming into his dark room through a crack in the curtains, which let him know it was morning. The scent of bacon and pancake batter cooking reached his nose at the same time as the blast of loud music. He grumbled something about annoying boyfriends before reluctantly sitting up in bed. The blanket fell, only to pool around his hips as he stretched his arms high above his head, feeling his muscles protest and his joints pop.

Sasuke wasn't a morning person, which was something everyone close to him knew. So why in the fuck was Naruto blasting loud music from the kitchen to wake him up? Sasuke thought for a moment that maybe he didn't realize the sound would travel so easily in the house but who knows. Grumbling to himself the raven dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants over his boxers.

As he left the room and approached the kitchen entrance he could make out the lyrics to the annoying song.

_Come, come kitty, kitty,_

_You're so silly, silly,_

_Don't go kitty, kitty,_

_Play with me!_

_K-k-k-kawaii…_

Seriously?

Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect as he rounded the corner but seeing what he did made him stop short. In the kitchen was Naruto, in nothing but his underwear, spatula in hand while marching across the kitchen as he sang the lyrics hilariously out of pitch. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see his boyfriend standing in the doorway looking at him as if he was the biggest idiot on the planet, so he continued his dancing. He moved back to the stove and rocked his hips sharply to the beat of the music, still singing his heart out as he flipped the pancakes in the pan.

The longer he watched the harder it was for Sasuke to stay composed, his lips twitched slightly in a smile as he tried not to laugh at how much of a dork his lover was. As the song began to wind down Sasuke thought he should probably announce his presence.

"Ehem, morning dobe." Naruto sucked in a sharp breath as he spun around only to slip on something. He wildly grasped at a silver bowl on the counter as if that would stop his fall before he and the bowl disappeared behind the counter with a thud, his legs flying out from under him.

"Ah, fuck!" Sasuke heard as he rushed over to where Naruto fell.

"Idiot, are you okay?" Sasuke asked a small laugh bubbled up at the way Naruto looked. The silver bowl was sitting upside down on his head, pancake batter coating him from the top of his head down to his bare chest. Warmth spread through Sasuke's own chest at the pout he could see on Naruto's face when he removed the bowl from the blonde's head.

"You scared me," Naruto grumbled crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look annoyed. Sasuke laughed louder before kneeling down in front of Naruto, wiping the batter out of his eyes with a fond expression on his face.

"Clearly," he said with a smirk.

"Oh crap!" Naruto said suddenly before jumping up and rushing over to the stove. He flipped the pancakes over and breathed a sigh of relief when they were golden brown and not black. "Phew, done to perfection," he gleamed happily before putting the pancakes on a plate. After he dished them up he put syrup on them. Sasuke was about to come up beside him when Naruto spoke

"Wait, stay there for a second," he ordered and Sasuke froze, his eyebrow raising in a silent question. Another moment passed before he put the syrup down and turned around with a smile on his face. The pancake batter still covering him was beginning to dry and Sasuke figured that it couldn't be comfortable but his attention was turned now toward the blueberry pancakes on the plate he was being offered. The warmth that had been there for a few minutes seem to explode in the raven's chest when he read what Naruto had written in syrup.

' _Happy birthday, Sasuke. I love you.'_

Sasuke couldn't control the smile that split his face as he looked up at Naruto's beaming batter covered face. He put the plate on the island counter before leaning forward, ignoring the mess and pressed his lips to Naruto's in a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Naruto." He said resting his forehead against Naruto's softly. "I'll eat these in a bit, how about we go and get you cleaned up first so we can eat together?" Sasuke suggested pulling away. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said giving Sasuke another dazzling smile.


End file.
